<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Dark by rurambles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029560">After Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurambles/pseuds/rurambles'>rurambles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurambles/pseuds/rurambles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fics but make it smutty -- All aged up/established relationship</p><p>Ch1: Shoyou goes to Kei's work party and worries that he's not smart enough for his boyfriend. Kei reassures him that he likes him best by, of course, doing something dirty in this office.</p><p>Ch2: Lovers-to-friends AU</p><p>Ch3: Hinata/Tsukishima/Kenma long distance-poly relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “Breathe, okay? Just breathe.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was going to be part of When the Day Met the Night but it became smutty and I wanted to keep the rating on the WtDMtN at Teen so I decided to create this as a companion for the more mature pieces of my prompt fic collection. Tags will be added when needed and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter.</p><p> </p><p>Tags: Semi-Public Sex, Blow jobs, Light D/s</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kei was smart. Shoyou had always known that. He was in college preparatory classes in high school and had no problems with the college entrance exams. But watching Kei in his element was something else entirely. </p><p>He didn’t often get to see Kei at work, and most of Kei’s work was done behind the scenes at the museum so there wasn’t much to watch him do, but once a year the museum held a party for its staff members within the exhibit halls and Shoyou got to see Kei mingle with people who were just as smart as he was. People who understood him when he talked about what he did all day. </p><p>Despite Kei’s teasing, Shoyou didn’t often feel dumb, but at that party surrounded by people with high degrees he did feel a bit bad about himself. His title of Olympic athlete didn’t seem as impressive in a room full of people with PhDs, especially when those people could hold a better conversation with his boyfriend than he could. </p><p>Kei had been pulled into a conversation with one of his coworkers about the upcoming exhibit that they were trying to put together. Kei had tried to explain the intricacies of it to him multiple times but the details of it wouldn’t stay in his head, so he had a hard time following what they were saying. </p><p>Instead he watched as Kei slowly spun the stem of his wineglass between his fingers. The motion pulled him into a sort of a trance, Kei had nice fingers, long and delicate looking. </p><p>He was broken out of it by someone touching his arm. </p><p>“You’re Tsukishima’s partner, right?” she asked warmly. </p><p>He smiled at her, she was about his height, “Yes! Hinata Shoyou, nice to meet you.” </p><p>She laughed lightly as his eagerness, “And what do you do?” </p><p>“I play professional volleyball,” he said, puffing out his chest a bit, pride showing through.</p><p>She tilted her head to the side, “Is that fulfilling?” </p><p>His face fell. It seemed like an innocent question, maybe she just wanted to know if he enjoyed his job, but he was already feeling bad about himself in this room full of overly smart people so he didn’t need his profession questioned as well. Shoyou chuckled awkwardly, “Yes, very. I was on Japan’s National Team during the Olympics.” </p><p>“Wow! You must be really good!” </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, still feeling uneasy, “I, uh, need to go though.” </p><p>He quickly walked away from her and made his way towards the food table. He had spotted the long buffet table when he and Kei entered the museum but he had yet to make himself acquainted with it and after that encounter he kind of wanted to stuff his face and forget it ever happened. </p><p>Shoyou didn’t know that a table of food could make him feel dumb, but here he was. The majority of the food was so fancy that he couldn’t identify what it was. If it was any other time he would have just grabbed whatever looked best and tried everything he could, but instead he stood next to the table and tried not to cry. </p><p>Kei deserved better than a boyfriend who couldn’t even tell what kind of food they served at his work.</p><p>He deserved better than someone who barely understood what he did no matter how many times it was explained to him. </p><p>One day Kei was going to wise up and leave him for someone in this room, he just knew it. </p><p>Shoyou felt a large hand on his back. </p><p>“Breathe, okay? Just breathe.” Kei murmured in his ear as he used the hand on his back to direct him deeper into the museum, “I finally got away from that boring conversation and you weren’t there. Are you okay?” </p><p>Shoyou opened his mouth to say something but clamped it shut as the first tears started to fall. </p><p>“Okay,” Kei said calmly, “Let’s go.” </p><p>Kei opened a door with a keycard and Shoyou knew that he was being taken back to Kei’s office. He’d been back there only twice before, begrudgingly both times, as Kei said it was his work space and there were very few reasons for anyone to bring their significant other around (which Shoyou thought was silly because if he had his way Kei would be at the gym or the stadium as much as physically possible).</p><p>Kei’s office was small and tucked in the back, difficult to get to if you didn’t know where you were going, just how Kei liked it. There were no windows, being an interior office, but that was the only downside. A small corner of the room was taken up by a potted plant that Tadashi had given him and that Kei worked hard to keep alive.</p><p>Shoyou sat heavily in one of the two chairs in the room. </p><p>Kei knelt between his legs and cupped his cheek, “What’s wrong?” </p><p>More tears fell, “You’re going to leave me because I’m dumb.”</p><p>He snorted, “That’s stupid,” he said lightly, “If I was going to do that, I would have done it ages ago.” </p><p>Shoyou shook his head, “You’re with smart people all day, you’re going to get bored of me and want to be with someone more interesting.”</p><p>“I’ll deny ever saying this, but there’s no one more interesting than you.”</p><p>Shoyou sniffed, “Aren’t you upset that you can’t talk about your work with me?” </p><p>Kei gave him a hard look, “Shoyou, how often do I come home wanting to talk about my day?”</p><p>“Maybe once a month,” he said quietly. </p><p>“That’s right,” he leaned in and pecked his stupid boyfriend on the lips, “And I don’t care if you don’t understand.” </p><p>“You don’t?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>Shoyou surged forward and captured Kei’s mouth in a desperate and hungry kiss, eager to physically reaffirm their relationship. He sucked Kei’s lower lip into his mouth and dragged his teeth over it, pulling out a low moan from his partner. </p><p>Kei broke the kiss and licked his lips, “Go sit in my desk chair.” </p><p>Shoyou kept his eyes on Kei’s lips, “Why?” </p><p>“Just do it, Sho.” </p><p>He stood up from his chair and walked the four steps around Kei’s desk and sat in the other chair. Kei watched him with hungry eyes. </p><p>“Comfortable?” he asked once Shoyou was settled. </p><p>He nodded, “This is a better chair.” </p><p>Kei smirked, looking way too smug for someone who was still kneeling on the floor, “This chair is purposefully uncomfortable. I don’t want people staying too long.” </p><p>Shoyou laughed, “You’re such an asshole.” </p><p>Kei rose from the floor and crossed the desk to straddle Shoyou’s lap, “Let’s see if you still think that later.” </p><p>Shoyou’s mouth went dry as Kei slowly undid the top few buttons of his shirt so he could nose at his neck. He grabbed at Kei’s hair to try and keep him there but it was unnecessary as Kei was focused on placing open mouthed kisses on his neck and collar.</p><p>He gasped when Kei bit down hard enough to leave a mark and his hips jerked involuntarily. Kei was such a jerk, playing him like that, and he could feel him smirking into his neck as he placed kisses over the bite mark to soothe the sting. </p><p>He groaned, letting his head fall back, when Kei slid out of his lap and tucked himself under his desk. “What are you doing?” He asked, tangling his fingers in his hair. </p><p>“What does it look like? I’m going to blow you under my desk,” Kei smirked as he started undoing Shoyou’s pants. </p><p>Shoyou covered his mouth to stifle his moan, just the thought of it was enough to make him grow hard and Kei wasn’t even touching him yet. He squirmed as Kei unzipped his pants and pulled his half-hard member out of his boxers, and covered his mouth harder, he didn’t want to make a noise and get them caught. </p><p>At the first touch of Kei’s mouth he forgot everything, “Kei!” he practically yelled.</p><p>Kei pulled back, “What?” </p><p>Shoyou licked his lips nervously, he did want to do this, his growing erection made that clear but, “Won’t it be hard for you to work in this room again after you do this?” he asked. </p><p>Kei smirked at him and Shoyou wanted to wipe that smug look off his face, “No, I’ll be fine. Now if it were you under my desk it may be a different story…” he trailed off, “Now can I do this or what?” </p><p>He nodded and Kei took him back in his mouth. </p><p>“You kinky bastard,” Shoyou whispered as he pushed Kei’s hair away from his forehead so he could get a better view of his face. Kei chuckled at the comment but didn’t stop what he was doing. </p><p>He also didn’t stop what he was doing when someone knocked on the door. </p><p>The same woman who spoke to him earlier peeked her head in and smiled when she saw him, “Oh, there you are. Someone said they saw Tsukishima lead you away. Is everything alright?” </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah,” he stuttered out. He wondered how red his cheeks were because Kei was sucking hard on the head of his penis and pumping it into his mouth and he did not want to come while talking to his boyfriend’s coworker. </p><p>“Where is Tsukishima?” she asked curiously. </p><p>Shoyou swallowed, he couldn’t tell her that he was currently giving him an amazing blowjob because he was a kinky fucker, “Bathroom. He told me to wait here.” </p><p>She seemed to accept his answer and nodded slightly, “Okay, I’ll see you two back at the party then.” </p><p>When she was gone he roughly grabbed a handful of Kei’s hair and snapped his hips so he was thrusting into his mouth, “You’re such an asshole,” he said, punctuating each word with another hard thrust. </p><p>Kei moaned around him, spurning him on until he eventually came down his throat. </p><p>When Kei pulled back Shoyou cursed the fact they weren’t at home. His hair was in disarray, his eyes were hazy with lust, saliva coated his chin and dripped down his neck. Shoyou would only need a few minutes to be ready for another round. </p><p>“You’re so hot,” Shoyou whispered, wiping away some of the saliva on Kei’s chin. He hummed absentmindedly in response, still not totally with it after being treated roughly and Shoyou exhaled sharply, “I wanna fuck you.” </p><p>Kei shook his head no and Shoyou had to laugh that even turned on and spaced out Kei’s first instinct was to still say no to him. </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>Kei rubbed his eyes, slowly coming back to himself, “We need to go back to the party,” his voice came out a little rough and it did nothing to quell Shoyou’s desire to get him to bed. </p><p>He stood up, knees cracking as he did, and began straightening himself out, wiping his chin and neatening his hair. But when he stood his pelvis was right in Shoyou’s face. </p><p>Shoyou hooked his fingers in Kei’s waistband and immediately bumped against the head of Kei’s penis. He was so hard and Shoyou wanted him. Shoyou pressed the palm of his hand against the shaft through his pants.</p><p>Kei hissed and began grinding against his hand, “Not now, Shoyou.” </p><p>He pressed his face against the front of Kei’s pants as well, “When?” </p><p>“After we go home,” Kei bit back a moan. He put his hand on Shoyou’s shoulder but didn’t push him away.</p><p>“Let’s go home right now so I can fuck you,” Shoyou said, standing suddenly. </p><p>Kei bit his tongue so he wouldn’t let out a noise of complaint about the lack of friction, “I need to stay here for at least two more hours.” </p><p>Shoyou’s eyes darkened, “If we need to be here for that much longer, we’re not going to make it home.” </p><p>“That’s fine,” a predatory grin crossed Kei’s face, “I know all the best spots.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Do I Even Want To Know"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this at 4am because insomnia and I'm pretty sure it makes sense...</p><p>lovers-to-friends bdsm AU <strike>because that's what happens when you dont sleep apparently</strike><br/>this feels like part of something longer but I'm not putting it on my plate right now</p><p>Tags: Semi-public sex, D/s, light gagging, aftercare, teasing, begging</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When’s the last time you went on a date?” Tadashi asked with a grin on his face.</p><p>Kei sneered at him, “As a matter of fact, it was last week.”</p><p>Tadashi’s eyebrows rose to his hairline and Kei didn’t appreciate how surprised he looked, “Was it a date or a one night stand? You know those are different.”</p><p>He swirled his drink around in his glass. His best friend could be kind of an asshole, but he was a perceptive asshole, “It was a one night stand turned date,” he admitted under extreme duress.</p><p>“Do I even want to know?”</p><p>“You don’t want to know,” Kei rubbed his eyes, “It’s a long story.”</p><p>Tadashi motioned at his empty kitchen where they were sitting, “It’s not like we’re going anywhere. Tell me how you of all people managed to get a hook up and turn it into a date.”</p><p>Kei didn’t appreciate the implications of his character, “Fine, I was at that club--”</p><p>“That weird kink club you like,” Tadashi immediately interrupted. Kei glared at him, “Okay, okay, continue.”</p><p>“That weird kink club I like,” he parroted back, dripping with sarcasm, “And there was this guy watching me, he looked really suspicious because he was wearing a beanie and a hood but I figured it was his first time there and he was nervous.”</p><p>Tadashi nodded, “Understandable, that place can be intense.”</p><p>Kei nodded in agreement, “It was pretty tame that night. But he approached me and tried to talk but he sounded like an idiot so I blew him off. Then he saw what I was drinking and bought me another one and tried again. And it turns out he recognized me.”</p><p>“No!” Tadashi interrupted again.</p><p>“Yes,” Kei sighed, “Do you remember Hinata Shoyou?”</p><p>Tadashi brought a finger to his lips, “The volleyball player from college?”</p><p>“Yeah, apparently he went pro and that’s why he was wearing a stupid disguise. He can’t get caught in a place like that because it would be bad publicity. He was already caught with a boyfriend before apparently and that was bad enough.”</p><p>“And then you had sex with him,” Tadashi offered.</p><p>Kei ran his hands down his face, “We talked a bunch, and then, yes, we had sex in the club bathroom.”</p><p>“Kei!” Tadashi scolded, “That’s terrible.”</p><p>“Ugh, he was really hot,” he groaned, “He-- how much detail do you want?”</p><p>Tadashi shrugged, “Lay it on me.”</p><p>“I know that you’re an upstanding citizen and have never gone to a club for a one night stand, but you know how they have small packets of lube that are easy to travel with? So he says he has lube and I’m expecting that but he pulls out a small bottle of the stuff so we have plenty to do whatever we want. He’s really small so I had him pushed against the wall and he had his legs around my waist and I fingered him for like half an hour until he begged me to fuck him.”</p><p>“How did that turn into a date?” Tadashi shifted in his seat a bit, not unaffected by his friend’s story.</p><p>Kei scowled at him, “Not done yet. So he gave me a condom, I bent him over and it turns out he’s really loud so I shoved a bunch of my fingers in his mouth and he came right away. It was,” Kei paused and rubbed at his face again, “Anyway. We were done and I was trying to clean up and I realized he was totally out of it and at first I was worried that something was wrong because I did gag him without his consent which I shouldn’t have, but he had this stupid smile--”</p><p>Tadashi gasped, “You dropped a one night stand.”</p><p>“Yeah. He was in subspace. So I cleaned him up and I couldn’t leave him there so I got him out of the stall.”</p><p>“I forgot you were fucking in a bathroom,” Tadashi snorted.</p><p>Kei glared at him again, “And brought him to the sinks so I could wash up better and I held him to my chest and ran my fingers through his hair because I didn’t know if he was going to need some kind of aftercare and I wasn’t just going to fuck him and run.”</p><p>“And then he comes back and you exchange numbers and go on a date.”</p><p>“Well…” Kei at least had the good sense to look sheepish, “He said the only reason he dropped so fast was because he hadn’t had sex in a while so I told him I bet I could do it again. So we exchanged contact information and had sex in a non-club bathroom where I won the bet and then he asked me on a date.”</p><p>Tadashi stared at him. Kei took a sip of his drink and waited for his well deserved judgement, but Tadashi just shook his head at him, “I can’t believe you.”</p><p>“What?” Kei frowned.</p><p>“You sleep with him after your date?” Kei was silent and Tadashi sighed, “Are you going to start another whirlwind sexual relationship after the one with Kuroo ended so poorly?”</p><p>Kei’s frown deepened, “I’ve been single for a year and I hadn’t had sex in three months before him. But also the two of us aren’t dating anymore so I don’t want you telling me who I can’t date or sleep with. Shoyou isn’t my boyfriend, he’s a good lay.”</p><p>Tadashi gave him a sad look, “Just be careful.”</p><hr/><p>“Kei!” Shoyou smiled widely as he opened the door, “I was just going over some footage, I didn’t realize what time it was.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” he shook his head, “Actually, why don’t you keep doing that.”</p><p>Shoyou gave him a curious look but directed him towards the living room where he had his laptop connected to his television so he could better watch the game footage.</p><p>Kei took a seat on the couch and pulled Shoyou into his lap, “Keep doing what you were doing, pretend I’m not here,” he murmured into his ear. He felt Shoyou shiver and nod as he turned the game back on and picked up a notebook.</p><p>For about five minutes Kei did nothing other than watch the game. Then he started placing small kisses on the back of Shoyou’s neck. When that didn’t cause much of a reaction he switched to open mouth kisses, gently teasing his tongue across his skin. Shoyou gasped and squirmed in Kei’s lap.</p><p>“Shh,” Kei said, “You have work to do.”</p><p>Shoyou nodded but it was hard to concentrate when Kei added his teeth and slipped his hand up his shirt. By the time Kei brushed against his nipple he had watched the same rally multiple times and saw none of it, instead he was arching back against Kei trying to get him to touch him more.</p><p>“Keiii,” he moaned.</p><p>Kei tsked at him, “There’s no play until your work is done.”</p><p>Shoyou looked up at him with dark eyes but nodded and replayed the rally again.</p><p>Kei slipped his hand into Shoyou’s pants and stroked him slowly. Shoyou dropped his notebook and pulled Kei’s head down for a kiss which he happily obliged. Shoyou was a wonderful kisser, he learned in the club’s bathroom stall, and he’d easily spend hours doing it until Shoyou begged him for something else.</p><p>“Please,” Shoyou whispered against his lips, “I want to come, let me come and I’ll be good and do my work, please.”</p><p>Kei shivered involuntarily and he felt Shoyou’s lips quirk into a small smile, “Why should I?” he captured his lips into a quick kiss, “How do I know you’ll be good?”</p><p>Shoyou groaned, “I’ll do whatever you tell me to, please, I need to come right now,” he arched into Kei’s still hand, “Please, Kei, please.”</p><p>He started pumping him slowly and Shoyou moaned into Kei’s mouth appreciatively. Kei picked up the pace and shifted their positions so he could push Shoyou into the couch, the volleyball game played on in the background.</p><p>“What I want,” Kei whispered in Shoyou’s ear, “Is for you to think of me next time you play this team.”</p><p>The sounds of Shoyou’s orgasm drowned out the referee’s whistle.</p><p>Shoyou looked up at him with hazy eyes and smiled, “You lost the bet this time.”</p><p>Kei kissed him again, he loved a challenge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Did I interrupt something?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Established poly relationship, long distance relationships<br/>phone sex, video/skype sex, exhibitionism, voyeurism, face fucking, teasing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been talking for about half an hour when the sound of Shoyou’s soft moan filtered through his headset. Kenma was editing a video that was supposed to go up later that night, but he froze at the sound. After the second quiet moan he saved his progress and sat back in his chair. </p><p>“What are you doing, Shoyou?” he asked lightly. </p><p>“Nothing!” he squeaked out. </p><p>Kenma licked his lips, “Will you turn on your camera?” </p><p>There was a small groan of protest but after a second one of Kenma’s screens flickered to life. Usually if they were talking while one of them was working they just used a basic voice call but Shoyou had piqued his interest. Kenma pressed a button on his keyboard and turned on his camera as well. </p><p>At first he was met with Shoyou’s bare, flushed chest, but as he leaned back Kenma saw a familiar blond head between his legs. Of course Kei would take advantage of the fact that they were together. Kenma wished that he could be there with them. </p><p>He bit the inside of his cheek, “Nothing, huh? Did I interrupt something?” </p><p>“I’m not doing anything,” he said quietly, like he didn’t want to disturb Kei, “He is.” </p><p>Kenma glanced at the clock, his fans wouldn’t mind if his video was posted a bit late. He had a good reason. “Tell me what he’s doing.” </p><p>Shoyou tilted his head back and moaned again, “Kei,” he said softly as he buried a hand in his hair, “has basically no gag reflex, you know? He’s so good at taking me.”</p><p>Kenma watched as color bloomed on Shoyou’s cheeks, embarrassed by his own words, and Kei picked up the pace. He was always a fan of a bit of dirty talk. </p><p>Kei was also a fan of not giving Shoyou what he wanted, so he pulled back and focused his attention on the head of Shoyou’s cock. Kenma wished he had a better view but he wasn’t going to ask them to stop and rearrange the laptop so he could see. Shoyou’s moans and the hint of him in his other lover’s mouth was enough for now. </p><p>“What’s he doing now?” Kenma asked again. </p><p>Shoyou didn’t answer him but he did arch his back lightly and try to pull Kei back down on him, “Kei, Kei, Kei,” he chanted, pleading for more.</p><p>“Do you know what else Kei is good at?” Kenma murmured into his microphone. He watched as Shoyou’s eyes flickered to the screen, waiting for him to say more, “He likes when you fuck his mouth. He’s good at that.” </p><p>“Yess,” Shoyou groaned out as he snapped his hips once.</p><p>Kei leaned back a little to reposition himself but tapped on Shoyou’s thigh twice as a silent sign that he could continue.</p><p>Kenma watched with eager eyes as Shoyou let go of Kei’s hair only to grab it again with renewed purpose. For the first time that night he heard Kei moan as Shoyou thrusted into his mouth. It sent a thrill down his spine, Kei was often quiet in bed but he got louder when he was treated roughly. Kenma wasn’t the best at giving that to him but it was so enticing to watch.</p><p>He slipped his hand into his pants and wished again that the angle of the camera was better. He’d need to buy Shoyou a better computer. </p><p>“He’s touching himself,” Shoyou panted out. </p><p>Kenma looked at Kei but his body wasn’t visible. Then he realized that maybe Shoyou was talking to Kei about him, “Huh?” </p><p>Shoyou chuckled and thrust hard into Kei’s mouth a few times, “Kei is getting off on this.” </p><p>Kenma bit his lip, he could picture Kei jerking himself off while Shoyou used his mouth, “Tell him to stop,” he whispered. On the screen he saw Shoyou shiver and push at Kei’s shoulder, “jerk likes orgasm denial too much.” </p><p>But Shoyou didn’t respond to his words, he was too busy chanting Kei’s name again. Not that Kenma blamed him, he knew first hand how good Kei’s oral skills were and he got to take advantage of it more often than Shoyou did by virtue of their schedules.</p><p>“Kei, Kei, Kei,” he continued to repeat, “I need more, please Kei, please.” </p><p>“He loves when you beg for things,” Kenma murmured, causing Shoyou to whine and change his pleading from Kei, Kei, Kei to please, Kei, please. </p><p>Kenma saw Kei’s hand move and cursed again because he wanted to be able to see him tease his fingers against Shoyou’s entrance. Kenma moved his hand faster as Shoyou picked up his pace but for once he had more stamina and he got to watch as Shoyou came down Kei’s throat. To hell with camera angles, he wanted to be there.</p><p>Kei pulled back and sat up beside Shoyou, Kenma could only see his face in profile but he could see traces of Shoyou’s semen on his lips and saliva dripping down his chin. Kenma moaned softly and saw Shoyou’s lips quirk in response. He wanted to kiss both of them. The three of them hadn’t been together in so long. </p><p>As if reading his mind, Shoyou surged forward and kissed Kei, cleaning up his lips with his tongue and treating Kenma to a filthy display of a kiss. </p><p>“Has he come yet?” Kenma whispered even though Kei already couldn’t hear him. Shoyou discretely shook his head no while he held Kei’s lower lip captive within his teeth, “Edge him.”</p><p>Shoyou said something quietly to Kei but the microphone didn’t pick it up. After another quick kiss they repositioned themselves so Kei was leaning back against Shoyou’s chest. Kei was so tall though that the camera only picked up from his head to his stomach, Kenma could just see the head of his cock peeking out. </p><p>Kei stretched out a leg and pushed whatever the laptop was sitting on so Kenma would have a better view. </p><p>“Hey,” Kei croaked out, looking at Kenma for the first time. His voice was a wreck and it was almost unfair at how much both he and Shoyou reacted to it. Shoyou’s eyes darkened as his pupils dilated again, he almost always fucked Kei after he used his mouth like that; their partner was just too erotically enticing afterwards and he only needed a few minutes to recover. Kenma’s hand just stuttered in it’s pace, he was going to come soon even if they did nothing else.</p><p>But Shoyou’s hand wrapped around Kei’s cock and pumped him slowly. Kei let his head fall back, revealing the long lines of his neck. He was unfairly pretty.</p><p>“Don’t let him come,” Kenma said quietly. </p><p>Shoyou pressed his lips against Kei’s ear as he worked his shaft, “Kenma is being mean to you.”</p><p>Kei squirmed and bucked into his hand. Kenma watched as his stomach muscles tensed and Shoyou pulled his hand away.</p><p>“I’m not being mean,” he panted, “Last time he stayed with me he was there for a week and I didn’t let him come until the last day.”</p><p>“Kenma kept you horny for a whole week? Kinky.” he whispered to Kei.</p><p>Kei glared at the screen but Shoyou took the hand that wasn’t stroking him slowly to tilt his head back for another kiss and Kei let out a deep groan. Listening to Kei moan and watching him grind against Shoyou’s hand was enough to get Kenma to come. </p><p>“Look,” Shoyou nudged Kei’s cheek with his nose, “You made him come.”</p><p>Kei glanced at the screen with glassy eyes and smirked like he wasn’t the one fully on display.</p><p>Kenma licked his lips as he stroked himself through the last of his orgasm, “I wanna see him come.”</p><p>Shoyou whispered in Kei’s ear again and Kenma watched Kei turn and bite into Shoyou’s neck and grind into his hand until he came as well, hard against his chest. </p><p>“Are you happy now?” Kei asked, his voice still rough. </p><p>Kenma was going to answer but Shoyou flipped them and suddenly Kei was face down and Shoyou was grinding against him, “I wanna fuck you.” He had only come minutes before and he was ready to go again. </p><p>Kenma swallowed hard and shifted in his seat. He needed to go back to editing his video but if they were going to have sex on camera in front of him, that wasn’t going to happen. Kei turned towards the laptop and smirked like he knew he was causing Kenma to struggle. </p><p>Kei grinded back against him, “Sho, Sho, Sho,” he chanted just like Shoyou was chanting his name earlier. His voice was still scratchy from earlier and it spurned Shoyou on more. </p><p>“I have to go,” Kenma swallowed, he had prior responsibilities that he had to take care of even if he wanted to stay and watch them go. Shoyou relayed the information to Kei. </p><p>“Were we interesting enough?” Kei asked, too smug for someone whose voice was still wrecked from having his throat fucking and currently had someone grinding against him lewdly. </p><p>Kei never let him live down his ‘stay interesting’ comment to Shoyou. </p><p>Kenma made a face at him but neither of them were looking at the computer, too focused on each other and trying to get off again. </p><p>“Have fun,” he said lightly before disconnecting the call. </p><p>The room felt too quiet without Shoyou panting in his ear, but he was Kodzuken and he had a job to do.</p><p>This was the life they had chosen for themselves.</p><p>He missed them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Slowly works on my Hinata/Tsukki/Kenma fic in the background</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Take me home, please"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Teasing, semi-public sex, masturbation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For some reason everyone at the party thought Kei was the sweetest boyfriend in the world. He smiled and made polite small talk with Shoyou’s teammates and sponsors, he talked up his boyfriend’s achievements and was clearly proud of him, and every once in a while he found Shoyou in the crowd and gave him a quick, sweet kiss before going back to mingling. </p>
<p>Others may not understand why Shoyou glared at him whenever he walked away, but it was because Kei was an asshole and being smug about it. The asshole liked playing the part of the picture perfect boyfriend and making Shoyou look bad. He was absolutely getting off the panting, begging mess he reduced Shoyou to every time he came over for a quick kiss. </p>
<p>Before the party Kei had cornered him in the shower and said that they had plenty of time for a quickie, but no, that wasn’t what he wanted at all. It was all part of some master toture plan that Shoyou fell right into. </p>
<p>He let Kei lead him out of the shower and into the bedroom where he pressed Shoyou into the bed and ravished him with deep kisses until he was hard and wanting and the time ticked by. He thought that maybe he’d get a quick blowjob but Kei reached over him and opened the drawer of their bedside table to pull out a small bottle of lube. </p>
<p>Before he could question what Kei was going to do with it or whether or not they had enough time for anything that required lube Kei had spread some on his fingers and was pressing against Shoyou’s entrance. He spread his legs wider and lifted his hips as if to say ‘yes please’, the thoughts of the time had completely left him. </p>
<p>But Kei, the bastard, was completely aware of the time. He fingered him slowly until Shoyou was a leaking and moaning mess, grinding down on his fingers and begging for a release. He stroked Shoyou’s erection once before clicking his tongue and telling Shoyou to get dressed, they had to go. </p>
<p>Shoyou considered strangling him with his dress belt, Kei wouldn’t even let him quickly masturbate before they left, just tuck himself into his suit pants and hope that he calmed down enough before they reached the sponsorship party.</p>
<p>Kei was literally the worst boyfriend but he wanted him so badly. </p>
<p>“Take me home,” he whispered against Kei’s lips when he made another round, “please.” </p>
<p>Kei hummed like he was considering it, “No, you still have more people to talk to.” </p>
<p>Shoyou grabbed the front of Kei’s shirt and took a step closer, “Either you take me home and fuck me or I’m going to go masturbate in the bathroom so I don’t accidentally tell someone important how good your mouth is because I’m too horny to think about volleyball.” Shoyou watched Kei slowly lick his lips, he had caught his attention and maybe they could leave.</p>
<p>“Can I watch?” Kei said low and deep into his ear, voice going straight to his groin, “Can I watch you masturbate?” </p>
<p>His eyes fluttered closed with a silent moan and he grew hard in his dress pants, he pressed closer to Kei to try and rub against him, “Home, please,” he begged. </p>
<p>Kei kissed him lightly again, “Bathroom is right there.” </p>
<p>Shoyou chewed on his bottom lip as he considered his options, either he let Kei torture him for the rest of the night and maybe got fucked when they got home (there was not promise there) or he risked getting himself off in the bathroom right now and he got to enjoy the rest of his night without being in an extremely horny haze. There was almost no competition. </p>
<p>“Fine,” he said through gritted teeth, “C’mon.” </p>
<p>The bathroom stall was larger than he expected but the hotel they were in was fancier than he was used to. It at least wasn’t fancy enough to have an attendant inside, so he was free to pull Kei in a stall with him after checking that the other stalls were empty. He wanted to lock the door but Kei said that would be more suspicious. </p>
<p>Shoyou quickly undid his belt and pushed his pants down his thighs. He heard Kei groan quietly when he gripped his erection and immediately started stroking.</p>
<p>“You,” he glared over his shoulder, “If you’re going to be here, you’re going to help.” </p>
<p>Kei opened his mouth like he was going to complain but then changed his mind at the last second and nodded, “What do you want?” </p>
<p>Shoyou turned his back to Kei, “Finger me again,” he tried to demand but he couldn’t keep the small whine from his voice, “I’m still wet from earlier.” </p>
<p>Kei groaned again and slipped a finger in him without hesitating, Shoyou tilted his head forward, enjoying the sensation, and Kei attached his mouth to the back of his neck. He let his hand pick up the pace, there was no way he was going to last much longer, he had been so worked up for so long. </p>
<p>“Kei,” he gasped, “More.” </p>
<p>He inserted a second finger and sucked a bruise into his neck. Shoyou covered his mouth with his free hand as he let out a loud moan. The hickey would be covered by the collar of his shirt but he knew that he had to look like a mess. </p>
<p>“Everyone’s going to think I fucked you,” Kei whispered, mirroring his own thoughts, “Maybe I should.” </p>
<p>Shoyou felt Kei’s erection press into his back and the thought alone was enough to make him come with another muffled moan. </p>
<p>After Shoyou was cleaned up and his clothes straightened, he cupped Kei through his pants and leaned up to kiss him sweetly, “Either you can take me home and fuck me or you can masturbate in the bathroom.”</p>
<p>Kei didn’t like having his words thrown back at him but he smirked, “I can wait.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>